Applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/469,111, which corresponds to Taiwanese Patent No. 539051, discloses a biological particle capturing and retrieving system which includes a capturing device and a retrieving device. The capturing device includes a substrate and an isolating layer. The isolating layer is disposed on the substrate, and includes a top surface and a plurality of fluidic grooves indented from the top surface. Each of the fluidic grooves has a bottom surface. The isolating layer further includes a plurality of pores formed in the bottom surface of each of the fluidic grooves. Each of the pores is adapted for capturing a corresponding one of the biological particles.
The retrieving device is used for retrieving the biological particles captured in the pores, and includes a micropipette having a tip member and a carrier which is attached to the tip member and which has an outer surface coated with a biological particle-binding material. When the tip member of the micropipette is moved close to one of the pores, the carrier binds with and retrieves the biological particle received in the one of the pores.
US 2012/0003711 discloses a microfluidic device for capturing biological cells. The microfluidic device comprises a substrate including a nanostructured surface region, a flow layer attached to the substrate to form a microfluidic channel, and a plurality of binding agents attached to the nanostructured surface region of the substrate. The nanostructured surface region is formed without use of a layer of photoresist.
An article entitled “Fabrication and photocatalytic properties of silicon nanowires by metal-assisted chemical etching: effect of H2O2 concentration” by Yousong Liu et al. in Nanoscale Research Letters 2012, 7:663 discloses preparation of monocrystalline silicon nanowire arrays through a metal-assisted chemical etching method of silicon wafers in an etching solution composed of HF and H2O2.